This invention relates generally to automation control modules (ACMs) and more particularly to management and control of ACMs.
This invention relates generally to automation control modules (ACMs) and more particularly to management and control of ACMs.
Remote monitoring and control of systems and processes have taken many forms. In the past, dedicated lines became the most common form of communication between a control system and a remote location. However, such systems have limited application since the control systems are not accessible from multiple locations. Modems have made it possible to access the control system from different locations, but these types of systems are generally restricted to downloading and uploading data files. Moreover, providing any type of control function between locations is rather limited in this type of environment.
Programmable logic controllers (PLCs) are widely used in industry and process control. At least some known systems provide factory automation information using various types of communication networking environments. These networks are usually slow, are not universally accessible and are limited to monitoring and data exchange. Control may be implemented, but since the communication networks are non-deterministic, control is not in real time. Specialized industrial networks using proprietary fieldbus alternatives can be very expensive. Conversion products are required to allow information carried over those networks to be visible on a general purpose network. There may be significant installation and other deployment costs associated with the existence of such intermediate devices.
At least some known applications and programs for ACMs are executed on general purpose computers that communicate with the ACMs over proprietary networks and protocols However, developing and maintaining the proprietary networks and protocol increases the cost of ACM systems. Furthermore, because access to ACM data is typically restricted, communication between the general purpose computer and the ACM must be handled in a secure manner. As a result, such additional security measures also increases an overall cost of the ACM systems.